


empty wallets

by bcbylxn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and the other boys will be included in the next chapters, because this isn't what i planned on writing in the first place, so this will have more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbylxn/pseuds/bcbylxn
Summary: Luke and Michael are flatmates, having a bit of trouble finding the money for rent, so they download sugar daddy apps, and they wait.





	empty wallets

**Author's Note:**

> I've been inactive everywhere for so long, this is just me getting back in the swing of things.

Luke huffs out a frustrated breath as he sits in front of one of the local library’s computers. He’s been at it for hours, trying to figure out a way to pay his rent. He’s absolutely fucked. He was laid off from his job because he was originally only hired on as holiday help. It had nothing at all to do with his work ethic or how good he was at his job, they just didn’t need him anymore. That didn’t mean that he didn’t need the money. His roommate, bless his soul, is working double shifts at the coffee shop, because they’re short staffed, and because he needs the money as well. Money was tight for Michael and Luke, and no matter how many times they begged, Michael’s boss wouldn’t hire Luke, probably because he’s a bit clumsy and has spilled a fair share of drinks in the store. Luke decides to text his roommate in hopes of a miraculous break through.

 **Luke:** I’m seriously about to call it quits and sell my internal organs  
**Luke:** I’m having no luck on job searching  
**Michael:** how opposed to prostitution are you?

Luke has to laugh out loud at that, quickly shushing himself as he’s still in the library. Of course, he would say something like that. He rolls his eyes, locking his phone and setting it to the side. He’s about to log off the computer when he receives another text from Michael.

 **Michael:** a sugar daddy isn’t technically prostitution

They’ve joked around about the idea before, conning an older wealthy man into paying his rent, but Luke isn’t sure how much old man he could take.

 **Luke:** I prefer guys who aren’t old enough to be my grandpa, thx  
**Michael:** they’re not all old, some are hot.  
**Luke:** oh yeah? and how would you know?  
**Michael:** I may have downloaded an app or two.  
**Michael:** desperate times, desperate measures

And so, he’s doing this? As he downloads the app Michael is sending him Luke logs out of the library computer and heads towards the door. He feels so low and desperate, but he’s got about two weeks before rent is due, and nothing is looking very promising. He walks to the apartment, shivering at the chill of the air as countless cars fly by. Their lights are bright as they illuminate the sidewalk and he’s glad they’re helping him see his way home. They also highlight his breath in the cool January night. Thankfully the apartment is warm, or at least under two blankets on the couch in front of the register is warm once Luke cocoons himself inside. He pulls his phone out and timidly begins filling out his profile on the app he’s just downloaded. It’s a lot like Tinder or Grindr, he notices, but at the end he selects Sugar Baby, and the app refreshes. He spends all evening scrolling through profiles, adjusting his settings, changing his profile picture, hoping his username isn’t too stupid. He doesn’t even recognize how much time has gone by until Michael is walking inside, mumbling something on the phone. His call doesn’t last long before he’s raising a brow at Luke, a burrito of blankets around him.

“I’m showering, your room or mine tonight?” Michael asks, kicking off his shoes and coat. Luke doesn’t answer for a minute, contemplating it over until he decides on Michael’s room, because Luke’s is an absolute mess. He gathers up all of the blankets while Michael grabs the space heater and they trek their way into Michael’s room. The tall blond settles himself in the center of the bed, blankets coming with him, while Michael picks out pajamas and heads into the bathroom. It’s a silent reminder that maybe Luke should go get his own pajamas on. He does so as quickly as possible because his room is freezing, and by the time he gets back, he’s glad his roommate is still in the shower. He can continue to scroll through the app, looking for someone to pay his rent, as awful as it sounds. He hears Michael’s phone go off and he peeks a look at it, where it’s sitting on the bedside table. It was a message, on the app. Was it that easy? He doesn’t open it, but he’s curious to know how Michael got a message so quickly.

When he comes out of the shower he’s shirtless and his hair is dripping. Luke hates himself for drooling over him, he knows it’s just his best mate, but could anyone blame him? He was hot, and when was the last time Luke was on a date anyway? It’s not like they haven’t kissed before, hell they’ve gave each other blowjobs before, it wasn’t anything new, but... they haven’t in a while. Michael catches him staring, and Luke’s cheeks turn a shade of pink.

“Like what you see, Hemmings?” Michael says with a smirk, wiggling his eyebrows at the blond on his bed. Luke rolls his eyes and turns away, shaking his head. “Awe come on, Lukey, don’t be embarrassed, I definitely stare at your ass at least once a day.” Only that doesn’t help, and Luke is groaning.

“You have a message, on your phone.” Luke huffs out from the blanket. “See if they’ll pay our rent, you know, so we don’t have to go find a one bedroom and never get laid ever again?”

“We could still get laid in a one bedroom.” Michael teases, settling next to him and grabbing his phone. He reads through the message and sends a quick reply before he’s smiling. “I might just have three hundred coming our way.” He starts, turning to Luke. “But you might have to kiss me for it.” At Luke’s glare he clarifies. “No, I mean, like, he wants a picture of me kissing you, and he’ll give me three hundred bucks.”

Was he serious? Luke looks for any signs that he’s joking but doesn’t find a single one. “Three hundred? Just for kissing?” it seems outrageous, but he’s sure that this man isn’t even relatively cute. Like Michael said earlier, desperate times…

When Michael kisses him and takes a picture, Luke tries not to let it affect him. He tries to focus on it just being a picture, on it just being for money. Michael pulls away, sends the picture and they wait. Less than two minutes later Michael is sent an apple pay of three hundred and fifty dollars, with an added ‘he’s cute, worth the extra 50’

Michael laughs softly, setting his phone to the side before his lips are on Luke’s again. He’s kissing him, roughly this time, and Luke lets him. He lets Michael kiss him and lick into his mouth, loving the feeling. He likes the way Michael’s rough with him, the way his hands wander over his skin and leave goosebumps all over him. When lips are moved to his neck, Luke’s letting out a content sigh of his roommate’s name. It’s not until hands are under his shirt that Luke processes what’s happening.

“Michael… Michael are we…” he can’t think straight, but he needs to make sure they’re both on the same page. “Michael. Look at me.”

The boy comes up from Luke’s neck, rolling his eyes at him. “What?” he huffs, “Are we going to celebratory fuck for fun because we just made money for kissing? Not if you don’t shut up.”

Luke wants to be mad at him for being so impatient but then Michael’s grinding down against him and back to kissing his neck. “Fuck.” The blond whimpers, head falling back against his mop of curls. It felt good, to give up control and let someone else make him feel good. He just wasn’t sure why it was happening. He’s known Michael for years, was there something here he was missing? Were there feelings he never noticed? Surely not, Michael was strong and edgy and stunning, and Luke was just… Luke. Just friends. There didn’t have to be feelings, Luke was just lucky enough to have a super-hot roommate who wanted to sleep together when it was convenient.

“Luke?” Michael asks, using a hand to make the blond look up at him. Luke hadn’t even realized anything had changed, but Michael’s hands replaced his lips and slid against his skin. He didn’t hear Michael ask Luke if he could take his shirt off, but he does the second time and nods, sitting up to pull the material off. Before Michael can touch him again, Luke’s pulling at his shirt too.

“Off, off, off.” He mumbles, though it comes out more desperate and whiny. He’d be embarrassed, only he sees the way it affects Michael, and the older man’s grip on his hips is tight now as he rolls against him, pressing open mouthed kisses to his neck. His hands don’t stay for long, wandering to grab at his ass, making Luke yelp in surprise. He chuckles at that, slipping his hands into his pants. “Can I take these?”

Luke nods eagerly in response, and like last time, Michael loses his as well, so they’re both in only their underwear. Luke is hard, tenting his boxers, and he wants to see if Michael is too but he’s kissing him again before the younger can get a glance. He feels it though, as Michael slides his thigh between Luke’s he feels his length hard against him. Michael’s hand is warm as he sneaks it into his boxers, stroking at Luke’s cock. He gasps, and Michael takes this opportunity to lick into his mouth, loving the small gasps he’s getting from the blond.

“Michael.” Luke breathes, “Stop teasing.” Though it’s a demand, it more so comes out as a desperate plea. With a smirk, Michael complies, slipping the boy’s boxers off of him, sliding them down his long legs and onto the ground. With a gentle caress to Luke’s inner thigh he reaches forward, next to his head to get into the bedside table, pulling out lube and a condom. The condom he sets aside, but the lube he opens, putting a bit on his fingers, warming it as his other hand moves Luke’s thighs apart. His index fingers circles around the muscle, teasing his hole. He sees Luke about to say something about it, and he pushes his finger inside, pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. Taking care of Luke was easy, it felt right. He cared so much about the younger boy, he only wanted the best for him. He knew Luke needed it, needed someone to remind him that he was pretty, and he was worthwhile and that someone cared. A boyfriend’s job, but Michael will happily fill in until the position is filled. Another finger added makes Luke a little louder, and that’s exactly what Michael’s been chasing.

“Lukey, you sound so good.” He hums, watching as Luke writhes beneath his touch, whimpering and huffing out breaths of pleasure. He’s spreading him open, just trying to prep him so he can actually fuck him, but then the tease in him gets the best of his mouth. “You look so pretty, baby. So pretty, think you can come just from my fingers? Think so? I bet you could, bet you could be really good for me, couldn’t you?” Luke’s moan at his words is sinful. For a moment Michael wishes he’d suggested they film it and sell it because he’s sure the boy beneath him could bring in more than enough for rent.

“Don’t-“ Luke gasps as Michael moves his hand just right, adding another finger and finding that perfect spot. “Fuck, again, again, please.” He forgets about asking Michael to fuck him in favor for the way it feels to have him three fingers deep in him. He can feel heat all around him as he leaks onto his stomach, cock red and hard at how turned on he is. He’s sure he could, come just from Michael’s fingers, but he wants more, wants Michael to feel just as good as he does, he’s just so distracted by how good it feels he’s not sure he can ask. It takes him a moment but soon he’s able to speak up, voice sounding wrecked.

“Can you just fuck me already?” he tries his best to sound impatient but as always, he sounds desperate and whiny. It wasn’t a bad thing, Michael liked when he sounded like this. Sometimes when they didn’t sleep curled up around one another he could hear Luke in his room, either with partners- or more recently toys of his own- stretching himself open, beautiful little noises slipping through the walls. Michael wanted to be the cause of those noises, wanted to be the reason the beautiful boy was a wreck and cursing into pillows. He opens the condom with his mouth, something that makes Luke roll his eyes because it’s so Michael. He slips it on along with a little bit of lube before he’s pulling his fingers out of Luke. The lack of something inside him makes Luke sit up a bit, and that’s when he sees Michael pushing into him, slowly, one hand on his hip to keep him still.

“That’s it, baby, relax.” Michael hums, using his other hand to run up Luke’s thigh. He’s trying to get him to relax because he’s so tight, he’s afraid he’s going to hurt him. He knows it’s been a while, but damn. He feels him relax a bit, and finally he can begin thrusting into him, moving slowly at first, loving the way he arches into it almost immediately. “Feel good?” he smirks, to which Luke has no snarky comeback, only a vigorous nod as he wraps legs around Michael.

Michael keeps a steady rhythm, careful not to hurt him. The more he watches breathless moans slip from his pouty lips, the more he feels him squeeze around him, the more he arches into his every thrust, it’s driving him crazy. Luke was a wet dream, a beautiful sight beneath him. “Oh my god.” Luke breathes, “Fuck me. Harder, please.”

Michael speeds up, feeling himself getting closer the more he looks at Luke. Then he hears him, the blond beneath him begging, reaching for him. “Michael, please.” He takes his hand and Michael at first thinks he’s trying to hold his hand, which he can do, he can comfort him, but then Luke presses Michael’s hand to his neck and closes his eyes. “choke me.”

Michael can’t believe it. He knew Luke liked it rough, but never thought he’d get to hear him beg for it, not like this. Never thought he’d get to see the way his blue eyes clouded with lust as someone’s hand choked him. He does it though, squeezes him from the sides and watches as the younger arches into his thrusts even more. Michael complies to what his body is begging of him, fucking him harder, ignoring how the bed is hitting the wall with every thrust.

“I’m close, Luke.” He says gently to which Luke nods. Michael stops choking him every couple of thrusts because he needs him to breathe and he doesn’t want to bruise him, but Luke doesn’t seem to mind. He moves his hands to Luke’s hips, lifting him a bit as he speeds up, feeling his climax coming. Judging by Luke’s whining and begging, he’s close too. “Come on, come for me. Come for me, baby.”

Luke’s not one to disobey, and he releases with a whine of Michael’s name, coating his stomach with white. He squeezes around Michael, trying to help him reach his peak as well. His hands reach up to pull Michael into a kiss, tugging at his hair. Michael follows soon after, and he wastes no time in pulling out and disposing of the condom in the trashcan on the other side of the room. He comes back with a towel, using it to clean the sticky mess from Luke’s stomach. He throws it to the floor before settling on the bed next to him. Luke lazily rolls over, reaching for Michael. The older complies, pulling him close and keeping his arms wrapped around him. He knows Luke will ask questions in the morning, need clarification on what happened, will need to know that Michael’s not mad at him, but for now they’ll just stay like this, curled up against one another, sleepy and content with being held and having someone to hold.


End file.
